Por Que Te Amo
by Devil Lady Hitokiri
Summary: SLASH TRHP El ser asesino te lleva a alejarte de los que más quieres... pero Harry hará lo posible por que su amor se mantenga junto a él... sin importar el precio. Sangre, muerte, dolor...


_**POR QUE TE AMO**_

Siete días de cautiverio habían pasado tras la batalla de la colina Abstrenadram. Siete lunas resguardados tras una fría pared de piedra y bajo el techo de palmas secas. Siete soles de verano, siete... días compartidos entre miedo y desesperanza, esperando que su señor los encontrará y los librara de su muerte de hambre, frío o calor, fiebre y heridas infectadas, entre cadáveres en putrefacción y huesos rotos. Solo cinco quedaban ya... cinco que se convertirían cuatro al atardecer.

El hambre, la peste y la muerte rodeaban aquel lugar donde 5 figuras se agazapaban, ratas y mosquitos correteaban a sus pies, lamiendo los cuerpos mutilados, la sangre seca, carcomiendo la carne en descomposición, carne que los humanos no había podido ya alimentarse de ella. Si, ellas se daban el festín mientras otros morían.

En un rincón, donde aún el sol no llenaba, ojos brillaron, ojos extasiados, ojos desesperados, ojos donde la locura brillaba sobre la cordura y una diestra mano salió directamente hacia donde una rata gris se encontraba devorando lo que parecía el brazo de alguien. Un crujir y el chillido del animal resonó y pronto la sangre comenzó a correr.

El sol se asomo mostrando cabellos rubios platinados devorando carne cruda, carne de rata, chupando los huesos se dejo caer sobre la pequeña cuenca que se había formado, una sonrisa sin sentido broto de sus labios. Aun esperaba deseosamente que su amo volviera a por ellos. Si, su amo jamás los dejaría solos. Y una risa broto de sus labios, una macabra burla al destino y a la suerte.

Una piedra se movió y pronto el patriarca de los Malfoy se hallaba muerto, sangre goteando de la parte posterior de su cabeza, directo hacia el charco que la sangre de rata había formado. Quien diría, sangre de mortífago mezclada con rata, tan parecidos pero tan distintos. Sombras negras se acercaron arrastrándose hacía el cadáver, dientes blancos y amarillos mostrándose en muecas de locura, ojos desquiciados ante la visión, manos desesperadas y temblorosas, mentes desequilibradas y el primer ataque vino sobre el cuello del rubio. Rostros dementes bañados en sangre humana, bocas llenas de jugosa y fresca carne, cual aves de rapiña desmembraban el cuerpo. Uno en su locura ayudado de sus pies, se agarro un brazo y estirándolo a contrapeso se escucho el crujir del hombro y el rasgueo de la piel, el músculo, y pronto estaba disfrutando del brazo, del delicioso festín. Mordidas acá y allá, sangre y huesos rotos a la vista, pronto solo un esqueleto a medio terminar quedo tirado en el suelo y los rostros satisfechos, llenos de sangre, se limpiaban en las ropas... en espera... de qué... no lo sabían, de nada... tal vez.

La oscuridad reino momentáneamente en el cielo y un estruendo hizo retumbar el suelo a los pies de los abandonados hombres. Una inmensa capa negra floto ante sus ojos, mostrando después a su señor en todo el esplendor que su poder podía otorgar... un brillo apareció a los ojos de uno y atravesado fue el estómago del mago por una espada que bañada en sangre encontró salido por la parte posterior y fue a enterrarse en la cabeza, justa en la frente de otro, dejando hilos y gotas de sangre a su paso, formado ríos de turbulento líquido viscoso a su pies, manchando los harapos que vestían, escuchando gritos las ratas huyeron.

Los ojos abiertos del reciente muerto le miraban vacíos, silenciosos, sin vida, haciendo que el corazón repiqueteara de creciente placer, la sangre le llamaba a continuar... sangre saliendo de las bocas entre abiertas de los cadáveres. Con gusto retiro la espada de la cabeza y la encontró llena del vital líquido, fuente de energía y de movimiento, con trazas de pequeños grumos viscosos. De una patada se quito de en medio al atravesado y continuo su camino directo a otro, que agazapado contra la pared miraba en perfecto Shock a su líder ahora asesino.

Un movimiento de varita y aquella arma afilada había cambiado. Una daga perfilada a la luz del sol naciente bailaba en el aire, jugando con su forma, Lord Voldemort miraba al hombre frente a él y pronto el aire fue cortado por el filo y atravesando una muñeca detuvo su andar. Con dolor, el cautivo se retorcía unido a la roca mientras la sangre escurría por su antebrazo llegando a su cuello y haciéndole sentir escalofríos. Los ojos febriles miraban con horror como miles de tarántulas salían del bajo de la túnica, miles de negros y peludos arácnidos que hambrientas comenzaron a roer la carne fresca, inyectando veneno y comiendo avanzaban por su cuerpo, podía sentir sus peludas patas caminando sobre su piel, sentía los pinchazos, sentía todo... y un inmenso dolor que recorría cada una de su venas, llegando al corazón... paralizándolo poco a poco... el aire se impregno de dolor, sangre, gritos agónicos, gritos de pánico... miedo, terror... desesperación...

Una sonrisa grande de satisfacción cubrió el rostro del magnifico mago, una mueca sin sentido asemejando alegría pero ¿Qué pensaba aquel asemejo de humano? Una serpiente se movía a sus pies... larga, ancha, peligrosa y enojada.

.-Bienvenida mi querida Nagini- Siseó asustando al último de los sobrevivientes a la cruel batalla.

Su cuerpo estaba paralizado y su boca seca por el miedo se mantenía abierta, mirando aterrado al reptil que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él. Había sentido cada grito de agonía de sus compañeros y aún recordaba cada uno de ellos y aun así, la locura se había esfumado de su rostro. Giró su rostro alrededor, pudo mirar como el último de sus compañeros le observaba con un ojo abierto, una cuenca vacía, un gesto de pánico y sin una oreja; la carne carcomida por esos insectos se mostraba roja y carcomida... el cuerpo incompleto cayó sobre él, huesos al aire y arañas en su cuerpo... y él, paralizado...

El reptil se acercaba serpenteando las rocas sueltas y los pedazos de cuerpos a medio devorar regados en el suelo, evitando brazos, dedos... y arrastrando bajo su cuerpo charcos, dejando senderos de sangre fresa, subiendo por las piernas del sobreviviente y enredándose en el tronco de su cuerpo. Y ahora si, el miedo le hizo reaccionar y en un intento desesperado agarro a la serpiente y se la quito de encima haciendo enfadar al que se hallaba frente a él.

Con furia y mucho odio conjuro varias dagas iguales a la que portaba en su mano y pronto atravesaron de nuevo el aire enterrándose en el cuerpo del mortífago haciendo profundas heridas en su piel que más sangre llenara el lugar... Los gritos no se hicieron esperar mientras aquellas afiladas armas giraban por arte de magia dentro de él. Gritos desgarradores quebraron el silencio y removieron las asentadas arenas del lugar... mezclando más la sangre con el olor de esa hermosa tierra.

Una sádica sonrisa llevaba puesta el Lord que disfrutando del espectáculo se decidió a conjurar tres cierras circulares que giraban rápidamente en sentido apuestos... cuando disfrutaría esto... y las mando contra la inocente victima...y un grito de horror y dolor impregno el aire al ser cortada una mano sin más remordimiento... el mortífago se retorcía victima del dolor punzante de las dagas y... venían de nuevo... se levanto como pudo y la segunda cierra ataco su rodilla haciéndole caer... mutilado... se arrastro frenéticamente para esconderse y la tercera llego... más letal ¿quizás? Acortando poco a poco su pierna... desde el tobillo fue rebanando centímetro a centímetro... pasando por la rodilla hasta llegar a la entre pierna... rodajas de carne con huesito en medio caían... lista para ponerse a asar en el carbón ardiente...

Y gritos sonaban pidiendo piedad, pidiendo que parara, pero nada se de tenía... y por último las tres juntas envistieron contra el moribundo hombre cortando la cabeza y fraccionado el cuello en tres partes acabaron con la vida del pobre humano... una risa cruel y sin sentimiento lleno el lugar ocupando el que debería llenar aquellos gritos de terror.

Un plop se escucho muy cerca y como alma en busca de cuerpo desapareció cada instrumento utilizado... y guardo aquella daga dentro de sus túnicas... cabello negro y revuelto se acerco a la escena con una mano sobre la boca.

.-¿Qué paso aquí?- Preguntó evitando vomitar

.- No lo sé... nadie sobrevivió a las ratas- señalo los animales que comenzaban a devorar los restos de los hombres que minutos atrás estaban vivos.

.-Vamos, este lugar apesta- Y con otro plop desaparecieron...

**TM&HP TM&HP TM&HP**

Asesino, peligroso, temido... el mago oscuro más peligroso de todo los tiempos... detestado y perseguido... y aún así, a pesar del miedo que irradiaba... le amaba, le amaba por sobre todo. Por que en él había encontrado tantas cosas, su camino, una vida, un corazón... su futuro... porque a pesar de todo le había tendido la mano cuando se ahogaba en la laguna de la soledad. Y le entrego todo: su alma, su cuerpo, su vida... le amaba y no importaba nada, nada importaba! Que el mundo se ahogara en sangre si así quería, pero el estaría con él por sobre todo.

.-Mi Harry- Se escucho en el silencio de la habitación- veces me pregunto si esto está bien-

.- El Lord dudando de algo. Permíteme ir por las palomitas- Respondió un joven de escasos 24 años levantándose del tibio lecho donde reposaba.

.-Habló en serio, Harry Hablo muy en serio-

.- Tom... Hay tantas cosas que decir y tan poca pocas palabras para expresarlo que siento que me falta el aire, siento que me asfixio con todo lo que siento. Jamás había sentido algo tan especial por alguien. Te convertiste en mi ángel guardián y en la estrella que me ilumina cuando estoy a la deriva. Te has vuelto mi guía. Y mi ahogo con tanto y se que tengo que luchar, por que al final, siempre vas a estar tu- dijo el joven mientras se acercaba a la mesita de noche donde una vela reposaba y sacaba algo del cajón- Y tus manos, y tu piel, tus pies... tus labios son bellos recuerdos por los cuales quedarse.

Un brillo repentino llego a los ojos del mago oscuro antes de sentir como algo filoso se internaba en su estomago, desgarrándolo, sacando el aire y doliendo. Un empuje más y el dolor se volvió insoportable, podía sentir el arma tocando sus entrañas, removiéndolas y abriéndose paso a través de ellas. Un dolor inmenso lleno su ser evitando que el sonido saliera por sus labios, no... no podía ser... no él... pero aún así pasaba, todo se volvía tan irreal.

.-¿por qué, Harry?- Soltó con un suspiro después de reunir fuerzas. Sintiendo como aquel objeto seguía abriéndose paso hacia u pecho, cortando su piel, abriendo... Un quejido ahogado salió de su boca y las sábanas se estrujaron bajo sus manos intentando calmar el dolor.

.-Por que te amo- respondió el ojiverde- por que te amo- siguió con lágrimas cayendo en sus mejillas- porque no quiero k sigas destruyéndote más, porqué quiero evitarlo... porque te amo, porque quiero protegerte, por eso lo hago... no quiero que sufras más... ya no más dolor... lo prometo... voy a protegerte-

La herida sangraba provocando que la perdida de sangre fuera cada vez mayor y la palidez de su piel se acentuara a cada segundo. La mano de su amado profanaba s interior cual animal hambriento, estrujando aquí y allá. Un hilo de sangre salio de su boca cuando prácticamente intento despedazar su estomago provocando una tos dolorosa y sangre... ríos rojos que invadían las sábanas ... líquidos de vid que bañaban las manos de su amante y el filo continuaba avanzando, lentamente hasta detenerse a la altura de su corazón.

Harry se detuvo justo en ese lugar, observando como el cuerpo de su novio aún seguía con vida, mirando aquellos ojos que alguna vez fueron rojos mirándole con temor y sorpresa... reflejando el dolor que su cuerpo sentía... y la traición... aquello que comenzó todo eso... traición.. Y le dolió por mirarle así, por culparlo. ¡Lo estaba protegiendo! ¿Por qué le miraba con tanto miedo?

.-¿Por qué, Harry?- Se repitió la misma pregunta mirando donde sentía estaba su amor. Hacía segundos todo se había vuelto negro- ¿po-or qu-que, Harr-rry?. ¿Po-or que, amor?- Susurro entrecortadamente mientras su pulmones se sentían fríos y se le dificultaba respirar debido a la sangre acumulada y sentía la debilidad recorre sus nervios, y el dolor destrozarle el corazón. En un último intento por de salvarse, sujeto el brazo donde el cuchillo era sujetado. Su pulso temblaba y la muerte ganaba terreno- Harry- Susurro quedamente mientras dos lágrimas solitarias corrían por sus mejillas.

Y esa última palabra basto para que el joven de cabellos negros tomara la decisión, y con odio renovado sujeto el corazón del que fuera su pero enemigo y su más amado amante y lo estrujo entre sus dedos largos, destrozándole y haciendo k la sangre que bombeaba en aquel instante fuera a parar a su rostro, haciendo que escociera, que quemará como si fuera fuego real... dañándolo, lastimándolo. Miro sus manos ensangrentadas en una de las cuales aún sostenía parte del músculo principal de su querido amor. Y lo miro, lo observo como si de un espejismo se tratara, como si todo fuera n sueño del cual pronto despertaría.

El sonido sordo que hizo sobre la cama el brazo de su novio al caer l hizo darse cuenta de que todo era tan real como la guerra que había vivido, tan real como los pies que tenía o como la cama donde estaba... la misma donde posaba el cuerpo inerte de Tom... de su Tom... Con lo ojos abiertos, mirándole como solo miran los muertos... sin amor y sin odio, sin rencor o amargura... y en un charco de sangre ahí estaba tendido... para siempre callado, para siempre dormido. Una lágrima resbalo de sus ojos hasta caer sobre el rojo escenario.

.-Por que te amo... por eso lo hago, Tom... para protegerte y tenerte a mi lado, por siempre... para evitar que te alejes más, que sigas destruyéndote . para que no te hundas, para que no me dejes más... por eso lo hago... para estar juntos... – Repetía como un mantra mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su novio por a espalda, atrayendo, humedeciendo sus cabellos con lágrimas de pena- por que te amo, para no perderte... por eso lo hago, amor... para pertenecerte porque significas todo, para acompañarte siempre... siempre- y su cuerpo se convulsiono en llanto amargo, en gritos de desesperación. Tan fuerte que dolía, que hería, que hacía que pidiera a gritos la muerte para dejar de sufrir.

**HP&TM HP&TM HP&TM**

Caminaba por los pasillo ocultándose entre las sombras de las antorchar de la mansión, sin importarle cual aspecto diera o como le vieran los demás... su verdes ojos opacados por el llanto miraban sin mirar el piso, su cuerpo tambaleante se mecía en un vaivén peligroso que amenazaba con hacerle caer, pero no le importaba. Sus brazos inertes goteaban algo viscoso y oscuro.

Las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente frente a él, haciendo que el aire fuera en contra de él y detuviera su andar. Varitas se alzaron contra él, llena de luz... Voces exaltadas y llenas de odio se dirigían a él... ero ¿qué importaba que dijeran? Mientras le dejaran solo con su pesar... pero a ellas sí...

Los aurores se amontonaban alrededor de la mansión y otros pocos habían entrada a ella para tomarla con rapidez... en cuanto las puertas cedieron antes los hechizos no se hicieron esperar y entraron... topándose con un mortífago... un hombre joven que miraba al piso y sus ropas... estaba húmedas... su cabellos estaba húmedo... sus manos manchadas y su rostro... su rostro reflejaba angustia y dolor... Un asesino... un maldito bastardo que acaba de asesinar de la manera más cruel, se hacían suponer... que más sería que un asqueroso mortífago que debía morir... sin piedad...

Y Harry levanto sus opacos ojos verdes mostrándolos rojos... y su cara... ahora a la luz de las varitas de los ministeriales demostraba llenad e sangre... fresca...y en un movimiento rápido saco su varita pero alguien más rápido fue... y pronto cuatro dagas de hielo atravesaron sus muñecas y sus pies, llevándolo contra uno de los muros que se encontraba detrás de él, su cabeza reboto contra la piedra causándole mucho dolor, pero ya no sentía. Su rostro cayo sobre su hombro derecho, mostrando lágrimas corriendo furiosas limpiando a su paso la sangre seca que aún quedaba.

Si, sangre... sangre en sus manos mezclándose con la de su amante, uniéndose... no dolía, la muerte no dolía más que lo que ya sentía y siguió llorando dejando caer su cara directamente al piso... pero colgado... así como podría... ¿cómo? Y veía sus pies, heridos, atravesados por hielo y no lo dolía... no dolía más de lo que lo hacía su corazón.

.-Por que te quiero a mi lado Tom- susurro a una vida invisible que se desdibujaba frente a él, oprimiendo su pecho y no dejándole respirar- te amo- Y una ultima daga atravesó su pecho, cortando su existencia de un tajo, quitando el dolor y el sufrimiento, liberándolo con un certero golpe.

La inercia provoco que u rostro se levantara y sus cabellos se retiraran de su cara... mostrando una cicatriz en forma de rayo y unos entreabiertos ojos verdes que lloraban. Y Albus Dumbledore apareció en el lugar... con su varita en alto... agitado... y su rostro cambio a sorpresa... frente a él se encontraba a aquel que habían buscado por tanto tiempo... frente a sus ojos, a cortos pasos de distancia yacía el cuerpo de Harry Potter crucificado en la pared, sangrando profusamente del pecho donde el hielo había arrebatado su vida... frente a sus ojos el-niño-que-vivió estaba muerto.

Si, era un asesino... había matado antes de morir... pero al menos así... así estaría con su amor... juntos... en la eternidad del infierno... juntos... por siempre...

_FIN_

**06/11/05 2:19 am woooooooolas! Esta historia va enteramente dedicada a la Liuny que me lo pidió en mi etapa de cumple caprichos k me dio... K piensas? Shi tengo sentimientos y por más k odie esta pareja me duele hacer esto! TT duele muchoooo mis ojitos arden de tanto llorar! .. así k aki tienes preciosa! Bien, después de terminado este melodrama solo tengo pocas cosas que decir:**

**1 Liuny... me debes... dos capítulos de The Call of the Angels... tres de Lazos Oscuros... un Fic de Severus para mi solita! Y mi nieve no se k color lila! O**

**2 Espero k les haya gustado la historia... tuve que volver a sacar mi vena sadista de nuevo espero la disfrutaran!**

**P.D. es mentira Liu! No me debes nada XD la historia sería Tom/Harry desde que la pediste n.n! espero te haya ayudado con ese problema pequeña! Te kierooo mucho!**

_**Devi Riddle Black de Lupin**_


End file.
